my rival, my crush
by 3birds
Summary: AU. dimana umi dan eli menjadi ace tim lari di sekolahnya masing masing. bagaimana rivalitas mereka akan berujung menjadi sebuah kisah cinta?


_**author berusaha membuat one shot, tapi inilah yang terjadi**_

* * *

Hidup memang penuh dengan kompetisi, sebagian orang bisa jadi tidak nyaman dengan nya, sebagian lagi sangat ambisius dan takkan bisa hidup tanpa bersaing. Ada yang hidup di zona aman dimana teman adalah segalanya, bahkan bisa mati kesepian jika tak memilikinya, tapi tak sedikit juga yang berpikir percuma punya teman tapi tak memotivasi untuk lebih maju, lebih baik memiliki satu rival tapi mampu membuatmu selalu mampu mengembangkan potensi diri.

Dan dimanakah Sonoda Umi berdiri saat ini? Baginya kemenangan adalah sesuatu hal mutlak yang slalu dan harus dicapainya di setiap kompetisi, kemenangan bukanlah hadiah dari kerja keras baginya tapi kemenangan merupakan sesuatu yang pasti didapatannya.

7 tahun menggeluti dunia lari sprint race, dan 3 tahun berturut turut memenangkan sprint race SMP tingkat Nasional, tak heran umi dianggap "kuda hitam" bahkan taringnya makin tajam saat memasuki SMA. Hal yang diraihnya bukan dari hasil malas malasan atau latihan ala kadarnya, tapi kegigihan, kerja keras, optimisme dan tekad untuk menang yang kuat. Kemenangan pertamanya di tingkat nasional saat kelas 1 SMP benar benar sangat manis, umi mendapatkan medali emas pertamanya di tingat nasional dan tampil dipuncak podium. Saat itu umi sadar sensasi saat melihat lawannya dari atas podium benar benar terlalu nikmat. Umi takkan bilang itu adalah kesombongan, dia lebih suka mengataan nya sebagai "kebanggaan".

Ada percikan kecil dari memorinya yang slalu diingatnya kenapa dia begitu gigih ingin slalu di depan saat berlari. Ayahnya pernah berkata "aku tidak percaya dengan bakat alami ataupun keberuntungan, keberhasilan hanya bisa dicapai dengan kerja keras". Kata kata mutiara sang ayah menggema selalu dalam pikirannya kapanpun, dimanapun dan saat apapun.

Dan alasan umi menjadikan lari sebagai sesuatu yang diperjuangkannya merupakan sesuatu yang berawal dari perasaan saat masih kanak kanak. Dimana dia selalu di ejek karna berlari begitu lambat, sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki laki yang yang satu tahun diatasnya baru pindah ke sekolahnya. Umi begitu terpana saat melihat sang sempai berlari dengan gagah dan sangat cepat, bahkan sang sempai tak tertandingi walau masih kelas 3. Anak kelas 6 saja tak mampu menandingi kecepatannya. Umi lalu kedapatan slalu memperhatian sang sempai hingga akhirnya menarik perhatiannya. Sang sempai tak ragu untuk berkenalan dengan sang kouhai bahkan memintanya untuk menemani latihan lari setiap sore. Walau awalnya agak malu tapi akhirnya umi menyanggupi. Dari hanya sekedar menemani akhirnya sempai mengajaknya berlari bersamanya dan adu cepat dengannya. Tentu saja tidak sekalipun umi mampu menandingi kecepatannya lagian belum lagi sang sempai juga laki laki, tapi umi selalu menikmati saat saat berlari dibelakang sempainya. Tak ada rasa kesal selalu dikalahkan, hanya rasa senang karna bisa meluapkan emosi dengan berlari.

"suatu saat aku akan jadi pelari professional dan mendapatkan emas di olimpiade" itulah impian sang sempai sambil mengangkat tnggi tinggi tangannya ke langit lalu mengepalkan tagannya.

"un, kalau itu nii chan, pasti akan bisa menggapainya" respon si kecil umi. "aku akan selalu mendukungmu" senyumnya kemudian.

"umi chan, apa impianmu?"

Sang kohai hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"ah, jika ga punya pun ga apa apa, waktu mu masih panjang untuk memikirannya"

Dan dua kanak kanak inipun tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tapi kebahagiaan berlari bersama sempainya harus kandas saat orang tuanya berkata bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Kyoto dan meninggalkan Tokyo yang hanya kota persinggahan bagi keluarga mereka. Orang tuanya menjelaskan, saat mereka sudah di Kyoto, maka mereka takkan pindah kemana mana lagi dan menetap. Perpisahan terasa berat walau hanya saling kenal selama 1 tahun.

"waktu kita ketemu lagi nanti, aku pasti sudah sangat hebat" ucap sempainya di hari terakhirnya di Kyoto. "dan ini kenang kenangan dariku" sembari menyerahkan topi berinisial "E" yang slalu dipakainya saat latihan lari kepada Umi.

"arigatou, tapi aku ga mempersiapkan apa apa"

"ga apa apa"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya pada sempainya hanyalah "GAMBATTE ONII-CHAN, SAYONARA" dengan isak tangis.

Tahun ajaran baru merupakkan hal yang sult bagi anak pemalu seperti umi. Ketakutan tak memiliki teman terus terusan mengahantuinya. Tapi syukurlah 2 orang teman sekelasnya mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama mereka dan memperkenalkan seluk beluk dunia baru ini padanya. Walau sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik setelahnya, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya dan itu terpenuhi saat dia kembali berlari dan sadar betapa berlari merupakan kebutuhan baginya sekarang. Selama kelas 3 SD umi mengasah kemampuan berlarinya. Dan tanpa sadar di pelajaran olahraga khususnya lari umi selalu finis di depan sekalipun lawannya adalah anak laki laki.

Dia selalu senang untuk berlari, membawanya pada kenangan saat dia masih di Tokyo. Dari sekedar hobi, lari menjadi ambisi baginya saat musim panas kelas 6 SD, dimana umi membaca artikel tentang "ayase eli yang di gadang gadang sebagai pelari masa depan jepang". Saat itu dia ingat dengan impian sang sempai yang selalu dipanggilnya onii-chan tanpa tau siapa nama asli darinya. "kalau aku bisa sampai tingkat nasional, apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya?" kenangnya sambil tersenyum. Dan di hari itulah keinginan besarnya untuk menang dimulai, ambisi pertama nya adalah mengalahkan Ayase Eli."kamu tidak akan meraih gelar kedua mu tahun depan" bisiknya saat umi selesai membaca artielnya.

Selalu menang di masa SMP nya benar benar merupakan prestasi besar, bukan berarti pelari lain tak memberikan perlawanan, hanya saja umi merasa dia berhak dan pantas untuk menang karna dia sadar perjuangannya, dedikasinya, tekadnya, semangatnya, jiwa bersaingnya lebih besar daripada competitor lainnya. Sekali lagi umi menolak jika dikatakan pongah, hanya saja ini adalah kesadaran diri sendiri.

Dari sekian banyak rivalnya di dunia lari tingkat nasional, Ayase Eli menjadi Rival yang menarik perhatiannya, pasalnya, umi selalu menang tipis saat menghadapinya. Saat kelas 1 SMP, kemenangannya baru bisa ditentukan saat juri memutar kembali rekaman pertandingan mereka karna terlalu sulit untuk mengklaim kemenangan dengan sekali pandang saja. Kompetisi pertamanya di tingkat nasional menyadarkannya bahwa latihannya selama ini masih belum cukkup dan mulai menambah waktu latihan. Saat kelas 2 SMP, kembali memenangkan kompetisi tingkat nasional, kali ini rasanya lebih nikmat dari tahun lalu karna umi berhasil membuat jarak dari sang sempai walau hanya 0,213 detik. Tapi dia merasa itu juga masih belum cukup dan belum membuatnya puas sehingga umi terus menambah waktu latihannya. Kelas 3 SMP, walau sedikit tak bersemangat karna sang rival sudah menapaki jenjang SMA tapi umi berhasil merebut gelar hatrick nya dengan membuat jarak 1,301 detik dari posisi ke dua, sementara sang sempai di tingkat SMA nya menjadi juara nasional dengan mencatat record baru, dan itu mengalahkan catatan waktu umi saat menang di kelas 3 SMP. Membuat umi geram dan ingin mempecundangi Ayase Eli sekali lagi jika ia sudah memasuki sprint race tingkat SMA.

Lalu bagaimana Ayase Eli memandang kompetisi. Tentu saja dia sangat kesal berada di belakang lawan saat finish, sungguhpun posisi dua masih naik podium, tapi tak dipungkuri kesalnya sama saja dengan tak podium sama sekali. Juara dua bukanlah juara, hanya seseoarang yang dipecundangi oleh si #1. Siapa sih yang tak ingin menang saat segala usaha telah dikerahkan? Eli selalu ingin menang agar impian masa kecilnya dapat tercapai.

Saat memulai debut nasionalnya di kelas 1 SMP, eli sangat optimis dengan kemampuannya. Ia sangat dielu elukan dan berada di atas angin. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan ada seorang competitor yang akan menarik minatnya sebanyak ini, mendorong hasrat berjuang keras lebih dalam lagi, dan membuat kerinduan akan kemenangan menjadi memuncak. Rasa kesal yang dirasakan nya saat kalah berubah menjadi semangat, semangat untuk mengalahkan Sonoda Umi dan membuatnya merasakan bagaimana pahitnya dipecundangi.

Di balik rivalitas yang begitu intens dengan umi, terselip kenangan masa kecil yang sampai kini tak pernah di konfirmasikannya pada umi. Kenangan yang hanya sesaat dan terasa sangat menyenangkan, kenangan dimana umi selalu berlari dibelakangnya dengan memanggil manggilnya dengan sebutan "oni chan". Tentu saja eli sadar saat pertama kali melihatnya di final sprint race tahun keduanya di SMP, tidak hanya dari namanya tapi dari topi berinisial E yang dipakainya saat kompetisi. Jelas dalam ingatan eli bahwa dia pernah memberikan topi kesayangannya pada gadis kecil yag slalu menemaninya latihan lari setiap sore sebagai kado perpisahan mereka.

Eli benar benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyapa teman masa kecilnya itu dan sedikit mengenang masa lalu, terbesit sedikit harapan dihatinya bahwa umi akan mengenalinya walaupun rasanya mustahil karna umi selalu beranggapan bahwa eli adalah laki laki di masa lalu. Tapi tatapan umi padanya saat di podium benar benar tak bisa membawa perasaannya kembali pada niatan awal. Tatapan penuh kemenangan, kebanggaan, kepuasan dan meremehkan. Semua tergambar di mata sang penantang. Tak ada lagi dalam pikiran eli selain ingin menang tahun depan dan membungkam senyuman pongah itu dari mukanya. Niat mengenang masa lalu seketika telah menguap. Niatan itu sebenarnya tak pernah hilang, tapi eli bertekad, dia akan mengatakannya disaat dia berhasil finish di depan umi.

Tahun terakhir di SMP, Sonoda Umi makin tak terbendung, eli makin geram dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia tidak lebih berusaha untuk menang dari Sonoda Umi, bukannya finish di depannya, Sonoda Umi mampu membuat jarak diantara mereka. Tahun itu pun tak satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut eri untuk umi, begitupun umi, tak satu komunikasi pun tercipta diantara mereka selain dari tatapan yang dipenuhi tekad untuk menang di race berikutnya. Tatapan penuh rivalitas.

Kenangan kelas 3 SMP itulah yang membuat eli bangkit dan bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kencang lagi, menjadi orang yang bisa membalas balik sang rival yang selama ini menjadi momoknya. Eli ingin membalik ke adaan dimana dirinyalah yang akan menghentikan kemenangan sang lawan, sebagai balasan karna umi membuatnya harus mengehentikan gelar juaranya di kelas 2 SMP.

Masa masa SMP eli berpikir memiliki lawan yang tangguh benar benar membuatnya tertekan, tapi pola pikir itu berubah saat dia mulai memasuki dunia SMA, eli sadar rivalitas yang diciptaan umi kepadanya berdampak positif untuk kemajuan kariernya di sprint race. Meningkatkan motivasi dan tak puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja kedatangan umi di race yang sama dengannya tahun berikutnya sangatlah ditunggu tunggu eli, karena eli tak sabar ingin beradu cepat dan membuktikan bahwa kerja kerasnya akan membuahkan hasil jika dia bisa finish terdepan mengalahkan rival rivalnya.

Dan hari itu pun datang. Mereka berdua sudah sangat sering diperbincangkan media karna kemampuan dan bakat yang mereka miliki sebagai masa depan pelari sprint race japan. Para ahli dan komentator tak bisa mempredisi kemenangan saat akhirnya sonoda umi dipertemukan kembali dengan ayase eli. Jika dilihat dari race tahun kemaren, sungguhpun umi mampu merengkuh gelar ketiganya di SMP tapi Eli memiliki catatan waktu yang lebih baik dari umi di sprint race 100 m tingkat SMA. Satu tahun berlalu setelah itu dan disinilah mereka sekarang akan memperlihatkan hasil kerja keras setahun yang lalu.

Tekad umi masih sama, dorongan yang di milikinya juga masih sama saat dia memulai kompetisi nasional, yaitu "mempecundangi ayase eli". Alasan awal untuk bertemu sempai masa kecilnya bahkan tak terbesit lagi karna semua perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada rivalitasnya dengan ayase eli. Tapi hari ini, dia mendapati dirinya memiliki dorongan yang lain untuk menang. Dari catatan catatan waktu yang diraih eli dan umi di babak penyisihan, eli mendominasi fast lap. Kemungkinan menang eli naik 60:40 untuk keunggulan eli. Hal itu tak membuatnya surut, apalagi dia mendapat motivasi tambahan saat dia tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan eli dan temannya.

"elichi, kamu yakin akan berhenti dari sprint race tahun ini? Padahal lagi naik daun begini"

"kamu tau orang tua ku tak begitu setuju aku merintis karier di dunia lari, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan berhenti. Tapi tenang saja, aku takkan berhenti sebelum mengalahkan sonoda umi"

"wow, segitu memotivasikah dirinya bagimu"

"aku sudah disuruh berhenti berlari sejak awal masuk SMA, aku ingin menjadi anak yang patuh, tapi aku masih belum puas dan masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku jika belum bisa finish di depannya"

"elichi, enapa kamu mengatakannya dengan pose yang keren begitu"

"nozomi, berhenti memelukku"

Yah, pembicaraan itu tak sengaja menyambangi kuping umi saat dia ingin ke kamar mandi dan menemukan rivalnya berdiri dengan temannya sedang istirahat menanti giliran lari berikutnya. "dia akan berhenti jika mengalahkanku katanya" gumam umi.

Pembicaraan itu slalu terngiang sepanjang hari. Jika ayase eli tak lagi berlari, lalu apa yang akan memotivasinya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Apa yang membuat berlari jadi menyenangkan jika rival utamamu pergi. Sesaat umi merasakan dirinya akan mendominasi setiap race, tapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya pudar karna pasti akan terasa hampa jika tak ada lagi lawan yang akan memberikanmu perasaan tertantang di setiap race. Dan pada saat itulah tumbuh motivasi baru dalam pikirannya, jika ia ingin debaran debaran penuh rivalitas itu tak berakhir, jika ia masih ingin hidup di dunia lari, jalan satu satunya hanyalah "jangan biarkan ayase eli menang" walaupun diatas kertas eli lebih unggul dari nya sekarang.

Final akhirnya tiba, mempertemuan pemuncak pemuncak di babak penyisihan. Posisi umi di sebelah kanan eli tanpa di pisahkan satu pelari pun. Saat juri menyuruh untu bersiap, mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Bukan mulut yang berbicara, tapi mata mereka yang mencoba untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Kedua pasang mata itu berkata "kau akan kalah".

Pistol start berbunyi, semua pelari berlari sekencang kencangnya. Eli memimpin di detik detik pertama dan sangat sulit untuk di susul, keadaan itu sedikit membuat umi down, karna umi mulai sadar perbedaan kemampuan mereka searang saat mereka dipertemukan di satu race. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah akhirnya ia ingat pembicaraan eli dan temannya. "ini belum berakhir, aku masih bisa menyusulnya". Dengan satu teriakan penuh semamgat dan amarah, mengumpulkan seluruh tenanga yang masih tersisa, umi mencoba memberikan perlawanan di detik detik terakhir menjelang finish. Dan…..finish… baik eli dan umi terkapar di lapangan dengan nafas menggebu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk sadar apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Eli bangkit duluan, dan menghampiri sang rival yang menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, masih dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"omedetou, sonoda san. Kamu benar benar tak memberiku peluang untuk menang sama sekali"

Ntah apa yang merasuki si gadis yang lebih muda, dia lalu tertawa deras sekali, penuh kepuasan, penuh kemenangan, dan tampak begitu bahagia. Lama eli memperhatiannya, bukan rasa kesal yang muncul sekarang, tapi seperti yang dirasakan umi, eli juga merasakan kepuasan dalam race nya sekalipun kali ini lagi lagi dia tak bisa mempertahanan gelar dan itu karna orang yang sama, Sonoda Umi.

"aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini begitu mendebarkan, begitu menyenangkan, aku belum pernah menggunakan tenaga ku sebanyak ini, belum pernah mendapati tubuhku se capek ini" tuturnya setelah bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya dan tentu saja berhenti dari tawanya. "ayase eli, you are really really something" umi pun berlalu seiring pengumuman pemenang sprint race nasional tingkat SMA.

Hubungan mereka mulai membaik kala itu karna setelah podium eli memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, tak seperti yang diperkirakan eli sebelumnya bahwa umi adalah gadis dingin dan ketus, ternyata sonoda umi hanyalah gadis biasa yang penuh sopan santun walau agak kaku. Bisa dikatakan hanya komunikasi mereka saja yang membaik, rivalitas masih tetap menjadi prioritas mereka…

* * *

 _ **hah, ternyata bikin oneshot susah ya. tapi author ga akan bikin nih cerita lebih dari 3 chapter, sebisa mungkin 2 chapter aja. ide cerita ini muncul saat author sadar betapa sengitnyai rivalitas antara lewis hamilton dan nico rosberg di ajang F1. dan author kembali diingatkan dengan rivalitas niki lauda dan james hunt dimasa masa author belum lahir, hanya dengar kisahnya dan nonton filmnya aja. tapi rasanya ga mungkin juga bikin settingan cerita di ajang F1, jadinya ngambil sprint race 100m.**_


End file.
